Bleach x Skullgirl Romance IchiTine: Only Thing She Needs
by Ben Blader
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a warrior known as the Shinigami within New Meridian he fell and love with Nurse Valentine and they have been together for over a year. Now Valentine has told Ichigo she is moving their plan to get her the SkullHeart. Will They Succeed or Fail? OOC Characters. AU. No Flames, No Hateful, Harsh Comments or Criticism Allowed. R&R Please . Don't like, Don't Read


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach (Damn you Tite Kubo, damn you and all of your talented awesome ass) or Skullgirls (Created by Lab Zero Games)_

**Main Characters: **_OOC Ichigo Kurosaki, OOC Valentine_

**Authors Note: **_I have done it! I have created the first ever Romance Fanfiction with Ichigo & Valentine & yes I have gone crazy. *Laughs Insanely* Also no Flames, Hateful Comments or Douchebags Allowed. If I see a flame, harsh or hateful comments or douchebag-like comments..Well...*Takes out Crossbow* You get the picture right? *Laughs like a Maniac*_

**Pairing: **_IchiTine (Its Basically Ichigo Kurosaki x Valentine from Skullgirls)_

* * *

**This is FanFiction! Don't Hate Us For Using Our Imaginations!**

* * *

Bleach x Skullgirl Romance One-Shot 

_IchiTine: Only Thing She Needs... _

* * *

Somewhere in New Meridian, in an undiscovered location within an motel room, a blue-haired woman wearing an elegant white dress with crimson crosses on it stood behind a man with a black kimono with demonic white human skulls on it, carrying a black bladed daito with three sharp bumps on his back. (**AN: **Ichigo is using Version Three Tensa Zangetsu**)**

The woman had one of her eyes closed, her other eye showing a unique red eye with a cross shaped pupil, she spoke in between a tone of sadness and love towards the man with long orange hair, his eyes being the warmest of brown eyes but his skin was pale, almost white if you stared at him long enough. "You know my darling, we can't keep on doing this. Double & Marie is asking me where I'm going every night. I may think their getting suspicious of whether or not, I'm still on their side." The blue-haired woman said, her arms wrapping around her orange-haired lover's waist, while pressing her impressive bust against his clothed back.

The man spoke in a loving but protective tone. "I don't care about the skullgirl or that wretched nun you associate with my beloved heart. Just as long as I have you in this world, nothing else matters. I would gladly butcher anyone to see you happy Valentine." The man said, his muscles relaxing against the touch of the woman known as Valentine.

Valentine sighed happily, knowing that her lover truely loved her, both lovers were created to save lives, instead they follow their own path of love...It may be a secretive love, but a powerful and deadly love indeed. Valentine spoke in a loving & emotional tone only reserved for her black kimono wearing lover. "I fear our 'special' plan may have to be placed in effect soon Ichigo-kun. I have already killed both Filia and that unruly parasite, Samson that clings to her head, along with Cerebella, Parasol & Nadia Fortune. I hope you can take care of the people who took my friends away my beloved black knight."

The orange haired man known as Ichigo nodded as both he & Valentine laid on the queen-sized bed after he rested his black daito against the wall, both lovers clinging to each other in loving embrace, while whispering 'I'll be the only thing you'll darling/my beloved...' into each others ears.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo & Valentine appeared at the door of the Church of Trinity, he had learned to hate this nun known as Double. He still worn a black kimono with monstrous human skulls but also worn a mask with tribal tattoos going down the sides of the mask, parallel to each other. Ichigo's hand gripped on the black & red handle of his daito. "It won't take long my darling Heart." With that last tone of warmth, Ichigo's eyes turned into a collar of sclera with yellowish gold irises, his hand quickly cutting the large church doors in an X-shaped, so four pieces of the large bulky door fell before the Reaper-themed Swordsmen. The only thing he saw was a closed eyed nun, he spoke in a cold tone towards the nun.

"I assume you're Double."

The nun looked surprised even though she didn't open her eyes. "Who are you sir?" The only answer she got was a quick & swift swing of Ichigo's black sword, the three serrated edges of his daito leaving a deep cut on the nun's gorgeous face. "I am the Reaper, that is here to collect your wretched soul shape shifter!" Ichigo declared as he ran at her, his other hand at his fingers, glowing a tinge blackish with a red outline. Quickly when Ichigo swung his blade at Double's head, she ducked and her form changed into Filia's boots striking him in the stomach, which connected and pushed him back.

"That hurt." Ichigo said in a mock amazement, already knowing that Valentine was gone to deal with Painwheel & Peacock, while he had to kill Double & Bloody Marie. Double's form shifted as she took on a form of gooey mass which exposed varies teeth, jaws, eyes & lips. He had never seen anything so horrifying. "Man it feels like I'm doing justice by wiping you off of the face of the Canopy Kingdom wretched Double."

That sentence alone had pissed the monster before him off as she came charging at him, only to notice his hand blazing into a black flame with crimson outlines. **"Getsuga Tensho Tsume" **_(Moon Fang, Heaven-Piercing Claw), _which only shot out at her in a demonic shockwave of colors of black & red.

Double didn't survive ten minutes against Ichigo's **Getsuga Tensho Tsume, **there was nothing left when the blast cleared. Ichigo just strugged his shoulders and started to head downstairs as he had an impassive smirk on his face. 'Soon my darling Heart...We won't be able to hide our love anymore. I hope your alright my beloved Valentine.' Ichigo thought to himself as he came face to face with the entity that ruined the lives of Valentine's friends.

The Skullgirl, Bloody Marie.

"So your the one that heartlessly killed Double." Marie said impassively, Ichigo's own brown orbs gazing into Marie's signature crimson eyes with skulls in them. To her comment, Ichigo did nothing but scoff. "'Heartlessly killed?' You make it sound like I'm the monster here." To that, to his own words, Ichigo had to laugh. "Well in a way, I am a monster. Now Bloody Marie wielder of the Skull heart, your soul belongs to Ichigo Kurosaki AKA the Shinigami! Now Die!" Ichigo shouted out as he charged at Bloody Marie.

The Skullgirl had surrounded herself with various of bones, whether sharp or dense and sent two skulls at Ichigo which he skillfully sliced them. **"Shunpo!" **_(Flash Step)_Ichigo had quickly disappeared once Bloody Marie had sent a large dragon at him. He only appeared behind the corrupted girl, not noticing that Valentine was watching him with a loving smile, her only thought was. 'I'm glad that I have him to support me.' Thought Valentine with a loving smile.

"Your too slow Skullgirl." Ichigo said with an impassive cold tone. Rather quickly Ichigo had started to slice & slash Bloody Marie, each time he cut into her body, the wounds closed up as he was blasted away by a burst of explosion, his back hitting a wall. Ichigo shook his daze off quickly, only to see parts of Bloody Marie's body was missing.

"Stop this now fool!" Shouted the skullgirl as three dragon bullets came towards him, Ichigo stood up as his blade was coursing with black flames. **"Shinigami Art: Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!" **_(Grim Reaper: Black Moon Fang, Heaven-Piercer)_ A massive wave of black flames came rushing towards Marie, she screamed out in pure agonizing pain, as a loud exploding pops could be heard through the air, only to reveal the skullgirl had survived only her body was gone and her head, feet & hands were left.

"Repent for the things you've done to Valentine. **Cero Gigant Oscura." **_(Giant's Black Zero) _Ichigo's hand stabbed his black bladed daito to the ground as he walked towards Marie, the image of crimson crosses twisting into a black light with a crimson outline & a white skull in the center. "Your soul is mine!" Quickly Ichigo slammed his **Cero Gigant Oscura **into Bloody Marie's chest which destroyed the barrier and the rest of the former skullgirl, the only sound the Shinigami heard was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Valentine had tears coming out of her one eye as she watched her lover obliterate the former skullgirl and grab the heart, once he saw her, she knee he was happy to see her. Valentine had ran towards him where she took the skullheart & absorbed it. Her cross pupil turned into a skull-shaped pupil as she kissed him passionately while he thought to himself.

_'Yup, I'll be all she ever needs.'_

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Authors Note (The Ending Note): **There! Its done, I have completed the First IchiTine Pairing. Mauhahahaha! Anyway, I would like RelocationAgent & Mexican Ninja1996 for reading my SnakeBerry One-Shot. Anyway, I think this is the longest story I've done yet. Remember No Flames, Hateful or Harsh Comments, No Criticism cause I'll think that I'm not good enough for Fanfiction, and oh ya! Read and Review!

Blader Out Suckerz! ^,...,^


End file.
